Sephtis Mitchel
Current Background Orphaned at the young age of 6, Sephtis Mitchel was adopted by Jezebel Cessair and taken under her wing as the girl had no one else left in the world. This was the beginning of her associated with Human Supremacist Movement, and the start of her training. With Jezebel as her guardian, she was provided with education outside of the usual school system and that was how Sephtis was able to meet the triplets. However, that relationship between them didn’t last long as four years later, the triplets escaped the clutches of HSM and Sephtis was left alone again. It was also at this time that Jezebel handed Sephtis the biometal Fel Hala which marked the beginning of her career as a biometal wielder. During her time at HSM, Sephtis’ knowledge of the world was mainly provided by her guardian and the HSM. She knew slightly more things in comparison to Jezebel’s assistants but that was only because of her status as the woman’s charge, and it lead her to finding out the truth about a handful of things…including what was to come for those with biometals. The knowledge horrifies her and yet she knew she could not escape this fate. There was no running from Jezebel or the HSM, and she was nowhere near strong enough to flee by herself. Thus, Sephtis had believed her fate was sealed and herself a tool of this'' war. She didn’t care about the outcome anymore, but instead, simply wanted to ''survive. The Formation of Team Zero: Infiltrate Space Colony Eurasia to acquire a Power Core with Vile & Iris. Appearing to interact with Iris and Vile, the three were contacted by Prometheus in regards to a mission – Acquiring a Power Core within Space Station Eurasia. The Day of Sigma: Mission Altered! Attempt at compromising with Tron Bonne and encountered with a demon Loli The mission had been going relatively peacefully up until they were greeted by the voice of none other than the pirate – Tron Bonne. The two sides had decided to work together, but were quickly interrupted by the sounds of explosions caused by none other than the child like robot, Scarlet. The group went to check and attempt to put a halt to the situation, but Vile attempted diplomacy and made a friend. The mission ended on that note with Iris and Sephtis returning as they are still under orders of Prometheus. The two were given missions that would have them cross paths as they were required to work together in order to retrieve equipment for Prometheus. The Ethereal Garden: Training In an attempt to familiarize herself with more skills to bring to the battlefield, Sephtis wandered into the shooting range. There, the girl had a fateful encountered with the daughter of Dr. Raedelius Flannery – Alexis Flannery. The two quickly hit it off and they spent their day starting with Lexi teaching Sephtis how to aim, and then a game of close combat training. The two left to get lunch together, and which lead to them bumping into Lexi’s dad. The good doctor had requested for Sephtis’ attendance to test out the BLAZEDrive. However, there was no time for them to test the new installment at Prometheus Tower as Sephtis was summoned by Prometheus in regards to a new mission. HSM Rising: Kidnap Doctor Cain The mission consisted of Sephtis, Iris, Vile, and Scarlet. Sephtis and Iris were to retrieve Dr Cain while Vile and Scarlet were the distractions. During their mission, it had carried on relatively well with minimum obstacles and the girls were able to make it to Cain’s. It was around this time, when they attempted to lead Cain away that Sephtis was attacked and knocked unconscious by Double so that he could replace her in the mission. It took a while before the girl woke up, realizing the error that had occurred and immediately panicked. Hala had demerged by then, and was attempting to calm the girl down when Double once again reappear in the form of Jezebel which triggered the biometal wielder’s panic mode. This allowed the goo man to once again knock her out and stole Fel Hala from Sephtis. When she woke again, Iris had come to retrieve her. Upon returning, Sephtis was useless without her biometal thus all missions for her were put to a halt. However, Jezebel had other plans and had put her to be trained by Desmond Wolfe along with Lexi. Approximately five months after the event, Jezebel gave Sephtis a new biometal by the name of Jormungandr. While she had difficulty pronouncing that name, the wielder had decided to nickname him ‘Jojo’ instead. Shattered: Training with Desmond Wolfe & Alexis Flannery On the first day of weapon’s training, Sephtis had taken first dibs on fighting Desmond while leaving Lexi to handle Garou Bogard. She was given a weapon which transformed into a staff for this training exercise and unknown to Desmond, the man had given her a weapon she had already mastered. The training section had been much more successful in comparison to the 6 months of melee combat they had, but it was interrupted by the appearance of a trashed mechaniloid. Sephtis choose to biomerge with Jojo for the first time in order to take the mechaniloid down along with Desmond, Garou, and Lexi. After the battle ended, the four were requested by one of Jezebel’s assistants to report on what had happened and thus four copies of the situation were provided. Olympus: Stop the Hunters! A week after the attack of the Junk Mechaniloid, a new mission had arrived. Desmond, Garou, and Sephtis were sent to Eurasia in order to prevent the Maverick Hunters from preventing the firing of the Zeus cannon. The girl had ran off after Anthony Orion as Jojo had so gleefully decided they should attack the red one, and instead of a full on battle, it became a battle of reasons. In the end, the shock of actually being remembered and the inability to keep to her reasoning ended with Sephtis defeat and cooperation. The two had end up coming out unharmed, but the battle outside required the two to continue. Anthony allowed Sephtis to leave first, and upon seeing the situation of the station, she rushed off to question Fenrir. Ryan’s little attack while Fenrir was distracted got him a wall of ice, followed by Sephtis unleashing her Absolute Zero on him which resulted in the form of frost bite on his one hand. This fact was unknown to the girl as she apologized silently for the attack before heading back over to check up on Fenrir while Tron came on over to help with the wounded as well. The group was eventually forced to return to Prometheus Tower as the Zeus Cannon prepared to fire, which resulted in Ryan’s accusation and Sephtis’ sudden guilt. Upon returning, Desmond suddenly demerged and fell to ground which threw the girl into panic mode as she ordered Jojo to go find help. The biometal eventually brought Lexi with him, who summoned a medic and they all rushed to medical. Personality A relatively calm and quiet individual, Sephtis believes in ‘actions speak louder than words’. She is very observant when it comes to those around her, and is the type to try to help with subtle actions instead of actually asking or doing something drastic. Sadly, Sephtis also has an issue with expressing her emotions visually, and thus is constantly seen with a deadpan expression on her face. Abilities Multilingual: Sephtis has been schooled to be able to speak multiple languages. If it's a language taught somewhere, she's probably going to know it. Pole Weapon Mastery: As a Halberd user, Sephtis has developed a mastery of most pole built weapons in order to enhance her fighting skills with her weapon. She can probably knock a man out with a broom given the circumstances. Close Combat: 'A new mastery Sephtis has picked up in order to master her new biometal - Jormungandr. She had dedicated the past half a year since Fel Hala had been stolen to mastering this art (mainly through Jezebel's recommendation''). She, thanks to Desmond Wulfe's guidance, had started to master close combat. Weapons '''Halberd: Only applies when she biomerges with Fel Hala. Broom: If desperate, Sephtis will grab a broom and use it as a weapon. She can probably kill a man with the broom. Category:Human Supremacist Movement Category:Biometal User